Batting tees for baseball and softball training are well known and typically include a large base, an upwardly extending post and a ball support. Batting tees configured for use for players above entry level must address certain design challenges.
During use, players will often impact the top portions of the tee with their bats. The forces generated by a ball bat when swung are significant. Batting tees must be sufficiently tough and durable to withstand the severe impact forces of repeated bat impacts. Further, batting tees are often used by teams, coaches, schools and other organizations. As a result, batting tees typically receive a significant amount of use overtime. Accordingly, batting tees designed for players above entry level are typically designed to be heavy, large and durable.
Some batting tees are configured to allow the height of the tee to be adjusted. In some designs, the height adjustment is accomplished through use of wearable elastomeric members to provide an interference fit. Other designs use fasteners or releasable levers to allow the length of the post to be extended. Such designs typically involve either removing fasteners or repositioning levers in order to change the height of the post. These designs require multiple steps, the use of at least two hands, and in some instances tools to complete the adjustment. Other tee designs utilizing interference fits wear easily, have reduced useful product lives and become non-functional overtime for all heights except the lowest setting.
Batting tees designed for entry level baseball and softball players can be lighter and are often configured for use with a hollow plastic “whiffle” style bats, or very light baseball and softball bats. Such tees are not configured to withstand the impacts and use of typical more advanced ball players, and would quickly fail under such use.
Accordingly, a need exists for a batting tee that is lightweight, durable and easy to use. What is needed is a batting tee that allows for consistent, quick and easy height adjustments over a large adjustment range without degrading overtime. What is needed is a portable batting tee that can be quickly and easily disassembled for transportation in a vehicle or between practice locations. It would be advantageous to provide a batting tee that has pleasing aesthetics. It would also be advantageous to provide a batting tee that provides these characteristics at a reasonable price point.